Something For You
by LadyWarlock218
Summary: This is somewhere in the epilogue of CoHF, on the day of the wedding. Magnus has a little something for Alec. {Fluff, Canon}


**A/N: Okay, so this is a really laid-back one. Hope you like it!**

**Please R&amp;R! Be ruthless if you'd like, I don't mind. ;)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to thy queen, Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Alec shifted, somewhere between sleep and consciousness, he could feel something beneath his head vibrating. He rubbed his eyes and reached beneath his pillow to pull out his phone. Looking at the screen with heavy-lidded eyes, he glanced at the caller ID before picking up.

"Hello?" Alec grumbled.

"Ah, Alec," Magnus said. "Still deep in slumber, I hear."

"Not anymore," Alec replied.

"Where's the spirit, Alexander? Love is in the air," Magnus cooed.

"What?" Alec got up with one elbow supporting him.

Alec could hear Magnus snickering on the other end of the line. "You're not very quick in the morning, are you?"

Alec thought for a moment and finally said, "Oh." He collapsed on to the bed, "Jocelyn and Luke's wedding."

"Precisely."

"What does that have to do with you calling me early in the morning?" Alec asked.

"It's not early, my dear," Magnus said. "And I'm calling to tell you to come over to my place today. I have something for you."

"Okay," Alec said. "See you later."

"Oh, no," Magnus replied. "You won't be seeing me until at the wedding tonight. I'm afraid I still have matters to attend to."

Alec couldn't help but feel rather curious. His boyfriend didn't exactly have the cleanest record.

"I'm out doing favours for piteous shadowhunters, again," Magnus told him, without waiting for Alec to ask. "For _free_," he said, like it was a dirty word. "One of them, being related to you."

"What? Izzy?" Alec asked. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing you should concern yourself with," Magnus said nonchalantly. Alec could imagine him waving the matter away with his long sparkly fingers. "Right, got to go now. Suspect is in sight."

"Wait," Alec said quickly. "What is it, am I looking for at your apartment, exactly?"

"You'll know it when you see it," Magnus said and hung up.

Alec tossed his phone on the night stand. He got out of bed and stretched. Checking the clock on the wall, he saw that it was close to 12 in the afternoon. He'd never gotten up so late before. Alec padded to the bathroom.

When he got out, he got a text from Magnus. _It's on the bed_, the text read. Alec had no idea what it could be. Knowing Magnus, nothing is beyond or even beneath him.

xxXxx

Alec let himself in with the spare key that Magnus had given him. As soon as he was in the doorway, Chairman Meow greeted him by rubbing itself against Alec's leg. Alec picked him up and walked to Magnus' bedroom. The gift was hard to miss. There was a fancy-looking box on the bed. It looked like it could contain a moderate-sized painting.

The word _BOSS_ was on the box in gold lettering. Alec pulled the ribbon, and took the top of the box off. Inside, was a dark suit. He shifted Chairman Meow so he had a better grip holding him on one arm and took the suit out to get a better look. Alec held it up. It was exactly his size. He smiled to himself. Just then, Alec heard the front door swing open. He put the suit down and went out of Magnus' bedroom to see who it was.

It was Magnus, running his fingers through his windswept hair. He looked up and caught Alec's eyes.

"I knew I wouldn't miss you," he said, looking very pleased with himself.

"Did you run here?" Alec asked. "Because you look like you did."

"What?" Magnus asked, turning to look at himself in the mirror in his living room. "'Just rolled out of bed' was the look I was going for."

Alec scoffed, "More like 'just rolled down a hill'."

"Alright," Magnus said, returning his gaze from his reflection to Alec. Seeing Chairman Meow in Alec's arms, Magnus' eyes went wide. "That," he pointed to the cat. "is not my gift to you. As much as I love you, Alexander. Chairman Meow is out of question."

Alec laughed.

"Did you not see the massive, ostentatious box?" He asked, rushing past Alec into his bedroom. Seeing the box opened and the suit lying on his bed, he smiled. "Do you like it?" he asked Alec.

Alec finally put Chairman Meow down. He went over to Magnus and wrapped his arms around him. "Of course I do. Thank you."

Magnus held Alec's face with both hands and looked adoringly at him. "You're welcome, Alexander."


End file.
